


Do me a favor(Sterek)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Claudia Stilinski, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, Short, stiles' mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica





	Do me a favor(Sterek)

Stiles stood over his mom's grave. He hadn't been by in a while, school wasn't close. But he was back now, and he needed to talk.

"Hey mom, so there's this guy I want to tell you about. His name is Derek. I mentioned him once or twice before. Wel, I love him. I've loved him for a while now. I never knew how to tell him though. He was the closed off type, you know? Anyway, I left for school and never said anything. It's my biggest regret. We weren't close, but I trusted him more than anyone. He was always there when I needed someone and I tried to be there for him but," Stiles wiped a tear from his eye.

"I wish you were here, I don't know what to do. I want to tell him, but I know it's too late. I just feel sick, like a part of me is missing. When we first met we couldn't stand each other, but then, he became such an important person. Dad liked him, which is ironic because he arrested him the first time they met. That was my fault though," Stiles chuckled sadly at the memory.

"I just feel like I messed up, hell, I know I did. I just wish I could fix it," Stiles wiped the tears that were steady streaming down his face. His chest tightened with the pain.

"I'm so lost, mom, I don't know what to do...You used to tell me, it's never too late to fix something, so maybe you could do me a favor since I won't get the chance..." Stiles words were lost beneath his sobs.

"Tell Derek that I love him."


End file.
